


Parties

by F00PY



Series: Analogical Hogwarts [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Artist Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Gen, Genius Logic | Logan Sanders, Gryffindor Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Gryffindor Party, Harry potter verse, Hogwarts AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Logan rips into Roman, M/M, Protective Logic | Logan Sanders, Ravenclaw Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Ravenclaw Logic | Logan Sanders, Underage Drinking, barely edited, roman's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F00PY/pseuds/F00PY
Summary: “Roman’s having a birthday party you’re invited to. It’ll probably be big because you’re wearing all your nice jewelry- which looks great by the way-” Virgil’s cheeks darkened slightly- “and you were only informed of the party around an hour ago, but you’re going anyway because of some strange being born day obligation.”Virgil cracked a smile. “If you don’t think birthdays are important, why do you, Janus, and Patton always throw a huge party for me?”“Because you like birthdays.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logan & Roman, Virgil & Patton & Janus & Logan (mentioned), Virgil & Roman & Remus
Series: Analogical Hogwarts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954183
Comments: 17
Kudos: 97





	Parties

_-a common misconception in the wizarding world is the muggle cars are run by chicken nuggets. While chicken nuggets are a source of fuel for people, cars are currently built to run on gasoline, a liquid that is heated and used to-_

“Obviously,” Logan muttered at his book. “Chicken nuggets don’t have nearly enough energy to move something of that size. Do people actually believe this?” 

He took a moment to glower at the page before finishing the rest of it in under a second.

Virgil would tell him that he didn’t need to review for a subject that wasn’t going to be happening until next year. Janus would tell him that he should study for the entirety of the class next year now, that way he could show-off and hopefully get extra points out of the teacher. And Patton would just tell Logan to do what he wanted.

And what Logan _wanted_ to do was figure out why the hell the Ministry hadn’t decided to leech off of Muggle technology. Maybe not cars… they did have apparition, but telephones? _The Internet?_ It was really a no-brainer.

Logan finished the rest of the book in under five minutes (25,341 words a minute was always faster than he expected it to be) and placed it aside with a loud thunk. Madam Pince looked up and rolled her eyes at the sight of him getting up to find another book for the third time in the last 10 minutes.

Half an hour and another six books and a half later, Virgil walked into Hogwarts library, right up to the table Logan was working at and plopped down on the chair with a huff. It shuddered slightly at the end and Logan instantly looked up at the sound of it, already formulating his hypothesis.

Virgil’s body language added plenty as evidence. He was bent over more than usual, a sure-fire sign that he was nervous and attempted to pull deeper into himself because of it. Pulling into himself usually meant something social (a want to get away from people he didn’t know), or it meant Virgil was having one of his bad days. 

Virgil had bothered to look after how he was dressed. His hair was combed (still swept in front of his face in Virgil’s adorable fashion), his hoodie was cleaned. He wore his favorite set of earrings, several necklaces, and a stupid amount of rings, all of which were his more expensive ones.

So he was trying to look nice.

Social.

Not a Ravenclaw thing, Logan would’ve heard about that. Not Slytherin or Hufflepuff either because Janus and Patton would have invited them both, not one of them. It could be Virgil’s emo music club (which it's actually official name), but while Virgil usually tried harder for that, it didn’t explain the nervousness.

So Gryffindor.

Had Logan’s mind and body been fully connected, Logan’s lips would’ve pursed. However, Logan’s brain had long since started moving too fast for his body to fully comprehend and it just sat there, an unmoving meatless lump.

Gryffindor social gathering that Virgil (judging from the huffing, tightness in his eyes, tapping of his fingers on his back of his other hand) hadn’t known about until approximately- Logan quickly judged on how tense Virgil appeared to be- an hour ago. One Virgil believed he had to go to, which Logan only knew because he had shrugged so many of Roman’s other invitations off.

And it was June.

So.

That left Logan with the only explanation of all of the facts. Roman was planning a party with all of his friends in honor of his 15th birthday, probably in Gryffindor Tower, just because it was an easy place to hold the party, and had invited Virgil to come. Virgil felt that he had to go because it was Roman’s birthday and birthdays were supposedly special (this was debatable in Logan’s opinion).

And, if Logan were to take a somewhat far-reaching guess, Virgil wanted Logan to come too. 

Right.

Logan’s body jolted slightly as his mind soared back into it, but he did a much better job of catching himself than he normally did. 

“Hey L,” Virgil said, tone forcibly light. “What’re you researching?”

He definitely knew Logan was aware of what was going on. Starting off with that question showed that Virgil wasn’t quite ready to talk about it.

He wanted Logan to rant.

“I’m going over all the different kinds of muggle technology that we have neglected to incorporate into our daily life,” Logan replied. He glanced over at the stack of books beside him and then back at Virgil. “By our, I mean wizards, and perhaps more specifically pureblood or half-blood wizards. I’m sure many muggle-borns still use them, but what’s interesting is that the ministry generally seems to dislike them or purposely makes things more difficult to use them. There are all kinds of laws restricting the usage of modifying muggle technology to fit the wizarding world better-” Logan cut himself off. “This isn’t making you feel better.”

“N-no, it is.”

“You are aware I can recognize the signs of lying, correct?”

Virgil flinched and Logan instantly backtracked.

“Not that I’m offended, or think you’re doing with any malicious intent, or-”

“L, it’s okay.” Virgil gave him a wry smile, one that didn’t fully meet his eyes. “

Logan half-smiled back and reached across the table to grab Virgil’s hand. He met his Ravenclaw’s eyes and they silently sat there for a full minute, while Virgil attempted to pull his thoughts together.

“How much have you figured out?”

“Roman’s having a birthday party you’re invited to. It’ll probably be big because you’re wearing all your nice jewelry- which looks great by the way-” Virgil’s cheeks darkened slightly- “and you were only informed of the party around an hour ago, but you’re going anyway because of some strange being born day obligation.”

Virgil cracked a smile. “If you don’t think birthdays are important, why do you, Janus, and Patton always throw a huge party for me?”

“Because you like birthdays.”

“Roman likes birthdays.”

“I don’t see your point.”

An actual grin lit up Virgil’s face and Logan relaxed slightly at the sight of it. He squeezed his boyfriend’s hand gently and Virgil glanced down at it.

“It’s pretty much going to be the whole tower. They’re getting everyone younger than 14 to bed and then they’re going to throw it.”

“I thought Roman wasn’t popular anymore.”

“Parties are, and Remus is good at gathering crowds.”

Here came the question Logan actually wasn’t sure on. “Do you want me to come?”

Virgil met his eyes.

_Yes._

“Only if you want to,” he said hesitantly. “Do you want to?”

Logan didn’t have to think. He nodded.

Ravenclaw house parties and Gryffindor House parties were very different.

Logan had expected that going in, simply by taking into account the general personality traits the hat looks for when putting each person into them, but he hadn’t expected to watch an 18-year-old fully dive-bomb a table covered in food and drinks, snapping it into two and ruining the red carpet it had been placed on. And while both Ravenclaw parties and Gryffindor parties had alcohol, there just seemed to be a lot more of it here.

He took a sip of his water from the corner and let his eyes travel across the crowd.

Most people here didn’t even know they were celebrating Roman’s birthday, which was a difficult thing for Logan to understand because of the large sign hanging on the ceiling that said “Happy Birthday Roman.” Practically all of them were tipsy, more than half were drunk, and over a quarter wouldn’t be getting out of bed at all tomorrow.

He took another sip from his water.

Two girls brushed past him, giggling in high-pitched tones that let Logan know that despite having just told their friends “I’m tired” they weren’t going to get much sleeping done.

Well.

At least they were being private about it. Multiple couples were making out all across the common room (some doing a little more than that).

Logan found Virgil standing next to Remus and Roman. Virgil had his own red cup, which Logan was very aware was full of firewhisky, and appeared to be both trying to fade into the background and engage in conversation with the two Gryffindors. 

In fact, Virgil didn’t seem to know if he was enjoying himself or not. He was tense but smiling, shifty, but bobbing to the beat of the music blasting through the common room.

Virgil said something that had Remus nodding. Roman responded, but he didn’t look happy. Annoyed even.

Logan’s hand ground against his cup of water and he took another sip. The music suddenly changed, somehow even louder and Logan’s head pounded with the noise, a pound that was only amplified by the screaming and laughing from people around him.

Parties really weren’t his scene.

Virgil had relaxed. Whatever Remus said had made his Ravenclaw feel better- and judging on past behavior, Virgil’s dislike for crowded social settings and loud noise, and the fact that Remus liked to draw (according to Virgil and ink stains on his hand and clothes, Logan hadn't actually met him), Logan was almost positive Virgil was about to head up to the boys Gryffindor dormitory and look through Remus’s notebook.

Sure enough, Logan watched Virgil search through the crowd. They locked eyes and Virgil pointed to the boys' dormitory steps. He cocked his head to the side.

Logan gave him a thumbs up in response and both Remus and Virgil vanished up the stairs.

What he hadn’t realized, at least until Roman started his way towards him, was that Roman had watched Virgil find him and used that to pinpoint his location. Within moments, Logan had his boyfriend’s half-brother in front of him, hands shifting nervously, but eyes determined.

Logan took another sip of water and shoved his glasses up his nose.

“Can I help you?”

“We haven't talked since... well... I was a dick... so I’m here to say hi.”

Logan’s eyes narrowed and he silently pondered his options. If he came across as friendly, Roman might be dumb enough to think Logan liked him, or worse, forgave him for anything. If he was too cruel, he could upset Roman enough for him to break things off with Virgil, and it wasn’t Logan’s place to play with Virgil’s relationships like that.

“I’m going to be very blunt and very clear,” Logan said slowly, partly to get his thoughts in order and partly because the monster roaring inside of him told him to treat Roman like the idiot he was. “And then I’ll be friendly. Got it?”

“Um, what-”

“I don’t like you. I never will like you. I never will forgive you. I don’t care what you do or how you do it, I will never _ever_ forget you telling Virgil that he was lying about his mother abusing him or the pure brokenness that I read on him because of that fact.”

Roman went silent.

_Good._

“I can see you changed.” Logan’s lips curled slightly. “Which is why I’m not advising Virgil to stay away from you. I don’t think you’ll hurt him again. I don’t care. Once was enough.”

“So here’s what’s going to happen. I know that being cruel to you would only stress out Virgil. And I know that if you keep being friends and we keep dating, we’re going to have to deal with each other. So I will be friendly. I will be polite, to certain points. But there are two things I want you to remember the entire time.”

Roman licked his lips.

“ _Nothing_ I ever do for you will _ever_ be for you. Even if the two of us are alone, and you’re hurt, and I heal you or help you in some way, it is solely _soley_ for Virgil.”

The pure tension that came from Roman at the moment was enough to let Logan know the message was sinking in.

“And, if you _ever_ do _anything_ that hurts Virgil again, I will make your life a living hell.”

Roman swallowed.

“Do you remember how thoroughly wrecked your life was after Janus was through with you for bullying Virgil to stay popular?” Logan’s eyes glinted. “Do you remember the pit you had to climb out of?”

“Yeah?” His voice was small.

“That will be _nothing_ compared to what I do to you.”

A silent and shaky nod. 

Logan leaned back against the wall and took another sip of his water. “I enjoyed talking with you, Roman.”


End file.
